


a case study in selfishness

by i_was_human



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst, Flowers, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human
Summary: If nothing else, he'll bring the Lord of Death his flowers.or: persephone and hades, but not the way it's always been told
Relationships: Kang Dongho | D.Min/Kim Daehyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	a case study in selfishness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RowanStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanStar/gifts).



In some circles, their story could be called a tragedy.

The Lord of Nature corrupted by the Lord of Death - what other word would they use, if not _tragedy_?

Others would call it selfish. They'd wonder how the Lord of Nature could give up life, could give up everything he was made for in the name of one life among thousands, and they too would call it a tragedy, but a tragedy for humanity at large.

Daehyun would agree that it's selfish, but he wouldn't care.

* * *

When Daehyun first meets Dongho, it's due to chance.

This is set to become a theme with them, though he doesn't know it yet.

He strays from the meadow he's always stayed in and wanders through the forest, bare feet brushing against grass and the sun beating down overhead.

Everywhere he steps, flowers follow.

They bloom on the hems of his robes, bloom in his footsteps, bloom in his hair and from his sleeves. Daehyun adores them - adores them in the same way he adores the sun - and he eventually flops down in a patch of moist grass, closing his eyes as the sun brushes his face.

"You're awfully far from home."

Daehyun squeaks, rolling around to blink at nothing in particular. "Who's there?"

"Me," the voice dryly replies, and Daehyun jolts to his feet and turns, gaze landing on a shadowy cave.

A figure sits cross-legged at the entrance, paper-white hands resting on pitch-black pants, and Daehyun raises his head to meet their charcoal gaze, unsure of what to say.

"Who...?"

"Dongho," the man simply replies, raising a hand in silent welcome. "Lord of Death. Proper noun Death, I mean."

"Oh," Daehyun breathes, all words eluding him in an instant. "I- I'm Daehyun. Lord of Nature. Proper noun Nature."

Dongho nods, and Daehyun steps closer, aware of the flowers coiling around his ankles. "Why don't you come into the sunshine?"

"I'll die," Dongho simply replies, then laughs. "Actually die. I don't know who handles that, but it isn't me."

"Isn't it... isn't it cold down there?"

"Yeah," Dongho hums, "but it's alright. You get used to it after a while."

"That sounds sad."

"Everything's sad if you look at it the right way."

"That's even sadder!"

Dongho's lips quirk into a half-grin, and Daehyun plops back down on the ground mere feet from the Lord of Death. "You're very pretty, you know."

"I wouldn't know," Dongho dryly replies. "No light, no mirrors."

"That's _really_ sad!"

"Still... you're pretty, too."

"Really?"

Dongho nods, and Daehyun blushes up to the tips of his ears. "Uhm. Thanks?"

"Your face is red."

"I'm _blushing_!"

"I know what blushing is. I just don't know why you're so embarrassed. Surely the Lord of Nature has people complimenting him daily."

"Not really," Daehyun murmurs, gaze falling to his hands. "People only want me for my magic."

"...people only want me for my kingdom."

Dongho gives him a crooked little grin, and Daehyun's heart pounds in his chest.

"If it makes you feel any better, I want you for you."

"Thanks," Daehyun weakly replies, and Dongho nods.

"Don't mention it."

There's a moment where they only sit in silence, gazes pinned on each others' faces, and _oh_ , Daehyun thinks, Dongho is so very pretty.

He rises to his feet, soles brushing across the earth, and he takes a few steps forwards, watching as the ground under him shifts from moist soil to barren earth.

Dongho's staring at him.

"Hi," Daehyun breathes - he's breathless, standing so close to Dongho like this - and he reaches out to press his fingers to Dongho's cheek.

A sharp pain shoots through them, and he yelps, stumbling back into the sun.

The pads of his fingers are discolored and cracked, nearly gray and splitting like dry earth. 

As Daehyun watches, the sun knits them back together, turning them back to a brilliant tan, and he raises his head, about to apologize to Dongho-

but the Lord of Death is already gone.

Daehyun stares at the mouth of the cave, then back at the meadow.

Then back at the cave.

He squares his shoulders, sucks in a breath, and plunges into the darkness.

If nothing else, he'll bring the Lord of Death his flowers.

* * *

The road to Hell is horribly cold.

Daehyun flies down the path, flowers sprouting wherever he steps, but even the speed of his sprint can't do much to keep him warm.

It's _freezing_ in here.

He races down the winding tunnels, flowers dwindling with each step he takes, and as the broken screams of the damned increase, he slows to a stop.

A massive dog stands in the way.

"Hi," Daehyun weakly states, and the dog bends down, its three massive heads drooling onto the floor. "Um. I'm Daehyun? Lord of Nature? Uh. I'm looking for Dongho? Tall, hot, kinda cute..."

One of the dog's heads leans forwards and Daehyun tries not to shiver as it sniffs his clothes, wet nose bumping against his hair.

"Oh-"

Daehyun reaches up to pluck some of the flowers from his hair, and he quickly ties them into a small wreath, leaning forwards to place it on top of the dog's nose. "You look lovely!"

The dog straightens, visibly proud, and the two other heads lean in, both sniffing Daehyun's hair.

"Okay, okay..."

By the time Daehyun's done, his hair is entirely bereft of flowers, but the dog looks absolutely delighted, and lets him pass anyways.

(Daehyun gives him a little scratch on the side as thanks.)

* * *

"Who're you?"

The person leaning against the oar sports the dullest eyes Daehyun's ever seen, gaze empty and eyes rimmed with dark circles, and Daehyun clasps his hands behind his back, raising his chin in what he hopes is confidence.

"I- I'm Daehyun. Lord of Nature. And I'd like to cross this river."

"One drachma," the man drawls, and Daehyun blinks.

"I don't- I don't have drachmas. All I have are flowers."

"Pay me in flowers, then. Does it look like I have time to haggle with your dumbass?"

Daehyun nods, scrambling into the boat, and the man pushes off from the shore, Daehyun packed in among the shades.

It's a stunning view - pitch-black waterfalls and glowing white spirits - and Daehyun stares at the shades around him and starts to weave.

For the mother dead in childbirth, an orchid.

For the soldier died in war, a poppy.

For the child killed too soon, a carnation.

By the time the boat bumps up against the other shore, all of the shades carry at least one flower, and Daehyun smiles as they leave, ghostly feet brushing against the ground.

"What do you have for me?" the ferryman snaps, and Daehyun pulls the last flower from his sleeve - an iris - and hands it to him.

"It's an iris," he smiles, and the man's gaze softens, just a bit. "What's your name?"

"Junsu."

"I hope you like it, Junsu-ssi," Daehyun smiles, dropping into a quick bow before racing up towards the castle.

* * *

Right as he's about to enter the castle, he's stopped by a pair of guards.

"Who the hell are you?" one snaps, and Daehyun blinks, dropping into a quick bow.

"Ah- I'm Daehyun. Lord of Nature."

"I don't-"

"Minsoo," the second one murmurs, reaching out to place a hand on his arm. "You need different clothes if you're going to survive the darkness of the palace, Lord of Nature."

Daehyun's gaze drops to the flowers withering at the hem of his robes, and he screws his eyes shut.

"...what do I need to do?"

The second one smiles, soft and gentle, and he produces a bundle from his bag. "Minsung-ssi saw you were coming."

Daehyun stares at the dark robes inlaid with silver, and he raises his head to smile at the guard, clutching the bundle to his chest.

"Thank you...?"

"Jaewon," the man replies, folding his hands behind his back. "...make him happy, won't you, Daehyun-ssi?"

"Of course," Daehyun vows, and Jaewon smiles once more, stepping aside to let him pass.

* * *

Dongho's standing in his dark garden when Daehyun finds him, fingers brushing against the withered petals of a rose.

For a moment, Daehyun just stands there, watching as Dongho's fingers trace the dead plant, but after a moment, he steps out from behind the column, knocking against the wall twice to let Dongho know he's there.

Dongho's head jerks up, and their gazes meet.

Neither one makes a sound.

"Hi," Daehyun whispers, taking a step forwards. His boots clack against the path, the dark robes flowing behind him, and Dongho takes a step back, horror shining in his eyes.

"Dae. You're- you're here. Why?"

"I wanted to bring you flowers," Daehyun breathes, taking another step forwards. "And I-"

His hands drift first to his hair, then his sleeve, then the hem of his robes, but they're all gone.

"I ran out of flowers," he laughs, reaching up to run a hand through his hair. "Would you... would you accept a kiss instead?"

Dongho stares at him, eyes wide, and his mouth opens and shuts a few times without sound.

"I'll kill you."

"You won't."

"I _will kill you_ , Dae."

"Then it'll be my choice."

Daehyun bridges the gap between them in a few quick steps, and before Dongho can move, Daehyun hurls himself into his arms, pressing his lips to Dongho's chapped ones.

For the first moment, it burns like ice, but the longer he stays there, the more it dims into a soft chill.

Oh, oh-

Dongho's hand reaches up to thread through his hair, and Daehyun relaxes into his touch, his arms winding around Dongho's back as he steps closer.

God, he's stunning. 

"Dae," Dongho finally whispers, and Daehyun pulls back, gaze landing on Dongho's face.

He's colored in full, now.

Daehyun reaches out to cup Dongho's cheeks, thumbs brushing over the dark-haired man's cheekbones, and Dongho gives him a crooked sort of smile, chocolate eyes (and they're dark brown, dark brown like the richest of soil) crinkling up in delight.

"Why did you come here?"

"Because of you," Daehyun repeats, reaching up to brush Dongho's hair from his face. "Have you seen yourself?"

Dongho laughs, low and calming, and Daehyun grins, leaning forwards to bump their foreheads together.

"You're pretty hot, hyung."

"You're the hot one," Dongho points out, and Daehyun rolls his eyes.

"Semantics."

Daehyun leans forwards, resting his head against Dongho's shoulder, and Dongho reaches up to cup the back of his head, fingers toying with the golden strands.

"...I feel like I've known you my whole life, Dae."

"Me too."

* * *

They say the reason spring comes is because the Lord of Nature returns to the surface, regrowing his flowers and basking in the sun. They say he's happy in the summer, spinning amidst the meadows and dancing amidst the trees, but what they never talk about is how brilliantly happy he is during the fall, during the days where he picks the most beautiful flowers and carries them into the Underworld so he might weave them through his husband's hair.

They demonize the Lord of Death - saying he kidnapped the Lord of Nature, saying the Lord of Nature was tricked into staying there - but neither of them particularly care.

After all, Daehyun loves Dongho, and it's that which keeps him coming back every winter.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so sweet my heart physically ached while writing it
> 
> ok but???? they're so cute???? i'm lob them?????????
> 
> [twit](https://twitter.com/i_was_human_) | [lit fic discord!](https://discord.gg/CNunB74)


End file.
